1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copier equipped with a system for transmitting information with a voice, and more particularly to a copier which, when a malfunction occurs, is adapted to detect the malfunction and which, when the user performs some action on the copier in this state, gives required information with a voice.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For example, when the paper feeder of an electronic copier is out of copy paper or the user forgets to set copy paper in place (such an instance will hereinafter be referred to as "empty"), or when the copier develops a malfunction such as jamming, the copier is controlled so as to prevent its copying operation or comes to a quick halt, while information is usually provided visually, by turning on a display lamp, for example, to notify the user of the malfunctioning state of the copier.
However, such information transmitting means of the conventional illumination type has the drawback that the operator is liable to overlook the information. When the copier is installed in a brightly lit place, such as beside a window, there is the problem that the operator is especially likely to fail to notice the display lamp when it is on.
Furthermore, with copiers including an audible alarm, such as a buzzer, for providing notice of malfunctions, when the alarm is adapted to remain on while the copier is malfunctioning, there are drawbacks in that the alarm produces a disturbing noise and it is difficult for the user to identify the malfunction.